


These Days Are Ours

by dls



Series: Would You Do It All the Same? [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AUs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki, Bottom Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scenes, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Top Loki, Top Tony Stark, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: A collection of smutty scenes fromIf You Had This Time Again.Each chapter is either an AU take or a continuation of a chapter in the main fic.Or: I need a place to put all the smutty scenes I wanted to write that's not the Dark AU or the T-rated main fic.Ch 1: What if Tony licked back? (AU smutty scene from Chapter 4)Ch 2: What if Loki wasn't incorporeal? (AU smutty scene from Chapter 26)Ch 3: What happened after Tony said "yes"? (Continuation of Chapter 58)Ch 4: What happened in the shower? (Missing scene from Chapter 59)





	1. What if Tony licked back in Chapter 4?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [我们的日子](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550365) by [allyStk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyStk/pseuds/allyStk)



> References/Quotes:   
>  Title from "These Days are Ours" by Emma Hewitt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU smutty scene from [If You Had This Time Again: Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920276/chapters/24600984), previously posted as part of [Burn the Sky Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935840). (Oral Sex)
> 
> I decided to re-post it as a separate work because:  
> 1) it doesn't quite fit with the darker theme of _Burn the Sky Down_ ,  
> 2) I'm 99% sure there will be eventual FrostIron smut in _If You Had This Time Again_ and since I'd like to keep that fic's T rating, this will be where the smutty scenes go, and  
>  3) having this space available will motivate me to write said eventual FrostIron smut. ;)

_"Ha!" Tony grinned when his thumb brushed past a raised circular shape and applied a bit of force. The metal instantly unlatched and fell away, tumbling down Loki's leather-clad chest and landing with a clatter between his sprawling legs. Tony's triumph was short-lived as a pair of cool lips pressed against his pulse point followed by a brush of an equally cool tongue. "Gah!"_

_Loki smirked as he leaned away. "You taste of the abyss."_

"And what does that taste like?" Tony arched a brow, his tongue swiping across his bottom lip unconsciously.

Loki mirrored and exaggerated the expression, inviting and challenging.

Their mouths collided with a clatter of teeth, Loki surging up as Tony dropped to straddle Loki's waist. Tony's knees hit the marble floor with a sharp sound and a spike of pain, both were quickly forgotten when Loki's tongue tangled with his. The kiss was a curious mix of opposites, as was everything else they did with their bodies. Soft licks and sharp nips. Gentle fingers and tight grips. Slow movements and fast friction. They broke contact only to gulp down air greedily before reconnecting, like oxygen was nothing but a troublesome necessity.

Tony couldn't remember the last time he had rutted against someone like a teenager, it was, in all likelihood, when he had been an actual teenager. His hardening cock forced him to shift back, a hand reaching down to adjust before desire turned to discomfort.

"Undress yourself." Loki murmured, tracing Tony's jaw with a cool tongue that left a heated path in its wake. "I'd like to taste you. All of you."

Dazed, Tony scrambled to standing and tore off his clothes in the matter of seconds before he was settling over Loki again. The leather smooth and the buckles cool against his exposed skin.

Loki latched his mouth over a particularly sensitive spot where Tony's neck sloped into his shoulder, worrying the skin with his teeth then soothing it with a kiss.

Tony groaned and held on the best he could, arching his back and bearing his throat with one hand tangled in Loki's hair and the other reaching back to steady himself on Loki's knee.

"You taste of the abyss." Loki repeated, his tongue drawing intricate patterns across Tony's chest, circling the arc reactor. "The man with a star in his chest tasting of the abyss." He gave each of Tony's nipples a sharp nip, chuckling at Tony's surprised hiss. "Perfect."

"That, that's me. Perfect." Tony managed to say between gasps as Loki urged him upward with shackled hands, cupping the cheeks of Tony's ass, so he could nibble along Tony's flank.

"On your knees." Loki uttered the words usually reserved for those who were receiving pleasure instead of giving. His green eyes were nearly black.

Tony obliged, shifting forward and onto his knees to angle his groin at Loki's waiting mouth. He untangled his hand from Loki's hair and moved it back to join the other to balance himself. The new position moved his hands up as well, now one was on Loki's tensed thigh and the other found the straining bulge evident of Loki's desire.

Instead of swallowing Tony whole, which was what Tony had expected given the near-crazed look on Loki's face, Loki opted to leave a line of bites up and down the underside of Tony's cock. With the occasional flick of his tongue along the vein there.

Tony moaned, loud and wanton, the equivalent of  _please_  in one drawn out sound.

"Delicious." Loki murmured, lips brushing teasingly at the tip, moistened and glistening by the steady drip of precum. The sight of those red lips made Tony clench his hands instinctively, making Loki keen and thrust his cock into Tony's palm. The sound was still lingering in the air when Loki opened his jaw and tilted his head, engulfing most of Tony into his mouth.

"Yes!" Tony cried out, fingers spasming and rubbing along Loki's hardness. "Yes! Oh god, yes!"

Loki pulled back, holding just the head between his blunt teeth and winked wickedly at Tony.

"Like that, did you?" Tony teased, both by pressing the heel of his hand against the underside of Loki's cock and wiggling his hips so Loki could feel the taut muscles of his ass.

Loki merely nodded then used his tongue to smear the precum across the sensitive tip before sucking it off with deliberate enthusiasm.

"Oh god." Tony strained to keep his head upright, enjoying the sight of those sharp cheekbones, made sharper by the hollowed cheeks, and Loki's sinful mouth. His brain short-circuited when Loki swallowed him down to the root, nose buried in the coarse hair at the base and throat clenching as it fought against the gag reflex. "Oh god oh god oh god." Tony was only dimly aware of the two words he was repeating, but they seemed to be the ones Loki wanted to hear.

Loki laughed, the sound vibrating around Tony's aching flesh and traveling outward until Tony's entire body was trembling with the need for release.

Tony retaliated by dragging his thumbnail down the length of Loki's cock, the barrier of leather meant he could be a bit rougher in his ministrations.

They went back and forth for a while, Loki alternating between deliberate scrapes of teeth and ruthlessly deep suction while Tony switched between forceful strokes and vicious grazes.

"Loki." Tony managed to bite out as he felt the telltale tightening in his belly and the tingling along his spine. A warning and a prayer rolled into one name.

Loki hummed, encouraging and mischievous, combining the vibration with all the other sensations he had unleashed upon Tony's body and sending Tony's over the edge.

When Tony regained some semblance of coherence, he found himself licked clean and peppered with soft kisses. Under his lax hand, Loki's cock jumped in a demand for attention. With a lazy and sated grin, Tony shifted off of Loki's torso and scooted back until he could nuzzle the damp leather of Loki's groin with his stubbled cheek. "Show me." It was as much of an order as it was a plea.

The shackles clanged as Loki hurriedly undid the buckles, his pale cock jutted out proudly against the dark leather. The sharp contrast made Tony's eyes widen and mouth water, compelling him to wrap his lips around Loki's length and take in half of it with one confident bob of his head. Then all of it with the second.

Words tumbled from Loki's lips, swollen and red, unintelligible in meaning but clear in intent. Sounds of want and need. Loki was shuddering and breaking apart in the most exquisite way.

Tony longed to see him shatter.

On his next descent, Tony snaked out his tongue and swiped at the heavy sack as he relaxed his throat. Loki cried out, low and guttural, then came in Tony's mouth after three more repetitions of that particular combination.

Tony pulled his clothes on as Loki worked his pants closed. Both panted slightly, mildly sweaty, and contently flushed.

"So, you never said what the abyss tastes like." Tony plopped down next to Loki, picking up the forgotten bottles of malt liquor and offering one to Loki.

"Like staring at an end only to find a new beginning." Loki unscrewed the cap after observing Tony's action carefully. "Like hope after hopelessness. Like a mystery waiting to be unraveled and made known."

"Huh." Tony said after gaping at Loki in a sort of shocked shyness. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I wasn't either." Loki whispered, eyes bright with promise. "You are a surprise in many ways, Tony Stark." Leaning over, Loki licked Tony's cheek and smirked. "Up to and including the fact that you taste of the abyss."

_"I showered!" Tony huffed defensively, instinctually deflecting. The spot on his skin tingled pleasantly when an evening breeze washed over it._


	2. What if Loki wasn't incorporeal in Chapter 26?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU smutty scene from [If You Had This Time Again: Chapter 26](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920276/chapters/28749340). (Hand Jobs, Frottage)
> 
> I could think of no better way to commemorate IYHTTA reaching the _300k_ hits milestone than these boys getting naked. ;) 
> 
> **Thank you so much for your continued support and interest. ❤**
> 
> Beta-ed by [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/pseuds/Arboreal).

_Tony shrugged, calculatedly casual as he headed toward the pile of crumpled jeans at the foot of the bed. Keeping his gaze forward, he purposefully swung his arms upward in an arc that would have connected with Loki's flank if Loki had been there._

When his movement did, in fact, encounter resistance, Tony felt a jolt of surprised glee that only happened when he was wrong and actually wanted to be.

Loki leaned in. "Surprise." His lips moved slowly and curved into a mischievous grin.

Still reeling from the realization that Loki was actually here and that his previous theory had been incorrect, Tony spun away and sat down on the half-made bed. He needed to think, to figure out how Loki had evaded JARVIS' sensors and why Loki was purposefully silent.

"My magic shields me from sight." Loki sank onto his knees with a gracefulness that should not have been possible, answering Tony's unspoken question with soundless words. "But not sound." Green eyes peered up at Tony with glittering intent as Loki raised a finger to his lips in the universal sign of _shh_ before dropping to hover above Tony's knee.

It felt like an invitation, one that Tony accepted wholeheartedly. "JARVIS, privacy mode."

"Yes, Sir."

Absently, Tony wondered if he should be at all concerned about his life choices if his A.I. did not even pause at the abruptness of his demand but that thought flittered away when he heard Loki's voice.

"May I touch you?"

For a second, Loki looked uncertain, as if Tony would change his mind. So Tony said the first thing that came to mind. "Oh god, yes." 

Loki's lips quirked as he placed his palm on Tony's still damp knee with long fingers caressing Tony's thigh. "You are warm." He purred. "The light of a star burning underneath your skin."

"Got an upgrade..." Tony's reply trailed off as Loki's nails scratched a path upward, his legs sprawling with a rustle of fabric as the towel fell open around his hips.

*

"Beautiful." Loki whispered, drinking in the sight of Tony spread out before him like living art. The muscular lines of Tony's legs led to the sharp angle of his hip bones that slanted downward toward the slightly curved cock, filling under Loki's admiring gaze.

"Come here." Tony beckoned, reclining back on his elbows, and his body shifted into an even more tantalizing display as he stretched out. His smirk said he knew exactly how good he looked and how impossible it would be for Loki to deny his request.

So Loki didn't. He pushed himself to standing, took one step closer, and fell onto the bed to nestle against Tony's side. Leather and metal contrasted sharply against bare flesh and Loki was struck, once again, by how very vulnerable this intriguing mortal was.

Though Tony's kiss certainly felt fearless. One calloused hand pulled Loki in by his jaw, intricate facial hair scratching deliciously as Tony licked into Loki's mouth with the same reckless abandon that Iron Man soared into the sky.

It made Loki feel _different_ , like he was a possibility instead of an impossibility, like the world was his for the taking, and like he could be Tony's world if given the chance.

Tony moaned into his mouth and the sound vibrated within Loki's chest, making his heart skip a beat then pick up with a faster tempo.

Loki's hand trailed down Tony's chest, smooth and noticeably void of the arc reactor, and pinched the dusky nipples into pebbled peaks. Tony bowed into the sensation before collapsing onto his back when Loki's fingers danced across the defined plane of Tony's abdomen, tapping a rhythm into Tony's skin that matched his speeding pulse and culminating with the throbbing of Tony's hard cock.

Tony felt _perfect_ , long and thick but not overly so. The urge to get a taste was compelling but Tony's tongue was in his mouth and Loki wanted to savor that too, the heady combination of bitter coffee and tangy honey that was opposite and complimentary all at once.

A murmured spell slicked his hand, causing Tony to gasp delightfully into Loki's mouth and Loki was more than willing to share his air.

*

Whatever Loki just did - _magical lube?!_ \- made Tony seriously reconsider his stance on all things supernatural. His hips arched into the slippery hold, sliding against the smoothness of Loki's palm and bucking up eagerly into that tightness like he would always want this, always want more.

Loki's thumb swept over the tip of Tony's cock each time it popped through as he pumped Tony with firm and squeezing strokes. There was a small tear on the side of Loki's thumb, a piece of skin sticking out and catching just a little on the dripping slit, just the right amount of pain to highlight the pleasure.

Tony's brain, a once-in-a-lifetime genius mind, stuttered to a halt when Loki rubbed just under the head, the spot where the vein met the flared edge. A groan was caught in Tony's throat as he felt the coiling at the base of his spine, pressure building and seeking release. His head fell back, breaking the passionate kiss, and he keened for _more_ and _faster_ and _Loki_.

Green eyes met brown ones and Tony could barely make out the thin rings of emerald of Loki's irises. Something flashed across Loki's blown pupils, like a shooting star in a night sky, and Tony wanted to make a wish but his words came out in a raspy wail as he shattered against the friction of Loki's fingers.

*

Tony came undone with a sound that would forever be etched into Loki's memory and a splash of moist heat.

 _Beautiful_.

Small shuddering whimpers tumbled from Tony's lips as Loki worked to wrench every jolt of pleasure out of Tony with a twist of his wrist, all the while wishing he were stroking himself as well. His cock protested from the confines of his armor; leather was not a forgiving material.

Loki made a show out of releasing Tony from the sweet torture of over-stimulation, slowly bringing his come-coated hand to his lips.

With hooded eyes and flushed cheeks, Tony watched, _stared_ , as Loki licked his palm clean with deliberate swipes of his tongue. The weight of Tony's gaze lit a fire under Loki's skin, making him hot and dizzy and breathless.

A quick spell to vanish his trousers then Loki was moving closer to pin his length against the sweat-damp skin of Tony's waist.

At Tony's panted encouragement, Loki thrusted, once, twice, against the supple hardness of Tony's body before his movements turned frantic when the tip of his cock dipped into the puddle of come cooling on Tony's skin. The wetness eased the rolling motion and mixed with the drops seeping from Loki's cock as he chased his own completion.

Loki hissed when Tony shifted, tilting grant Loki a better angle while making small noises that sounded all too loud in the intimate space between them. Drowning out all other distractions until Loki's entire world and every sense were focused on Tony.

The unique taste of Tony on his tongue, fading with every second that passed and making Loki long for more. The solid weight of Tony's hand on his hips, pushing and pulling Loki closer and closer to the edge. The musky scent of Tony's sweat, infusing the air and leaving Loki gasping for breath. The bright softness of Tony's eyes, crinkling at the corners and watching Loki with an intensity that drew him in. And, of course, the growl of _let me see you_ in his ear, tipping Loki over the edge.

Loki came, wet and messy, white ribbons forming a crisscross pattern on the grid of Tony's abdomen and marking this mortal as _Loki's_.

They laid on the bed, atop the covers and sides pressed together, basking in the afterglow with their fingers intertwined; an innocent show of affection that seemed both out of place and perfectly right considering what they had just shared.

As much as Loki loathed to leave, Thor was undoubtedly fretting over his sudden departure and they were due for Midgard within the hour. With a final brush of his lips against Tony's and a nuzzle along the stubbled jawline, he cast a quick cleaning charm. "Until we meet again."

_Then, with a wiggle of those elegantly long fingers, Loki faded from sight like the dissipating wisps of steam._


	3. What happened after Tony said "yes" in Chapter 58?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of [If You Had This Time Again: Chapter 58](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/34462962). (Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Top Loki, Bottom Tony Stark)
> 
> A smutty FrostIron scene that is _not_ an AU! 
> 
> Beta-ed by [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/pseuds/Arboreal).

_"Tony." Loki's breath skated over Tony's skin, his voice catching on the syllable of Tony's name in an absolutely raw sound that was both a question and a plea._

_"Yes."_

*

Tony fisted his hand into Loki's hair, tugging the strands loose from the hair tie and pulling Loki down for another kiss. Then another. And another. Until the kisses bled together into one extended exchange of gasps and moans, of nipping teeth and teasing tongues.

The air around them thickened with desire, a cocoon of intimacy where they could be and share themselves with each other.

Loki had a hand on the small of Tony's back, fingernails grazing pleasantly against the sensitive skin there and palm urging insistently for Tony to be closer. A demand Tony eagerly met by rocking his hips to grind their erections together and, though separated by the linen of Loki's sleep pants and the cotton of Tony's boxers, groaning from the resulting friction.

A deep and guttural sound that only fueled the passion between them.

"Clothes." Tony panted and met Loki's hooded gaze with a pout. "Bad." He dove back in for another kiss as his fingers scrabbled with the waistband of Loki's pants, whimpering into Loki's mouth when he discovered it was tied snugly.

With a shuddering breath, Loki tore himself away from Tony's lips to utter a spell that vanished their clothing instantly. Their cocks met in a slide that was only dry for a moment before beads of precum slicked the way.

Hot and moist and so, so good.

Pleasure raced up his spine at impossible speeds, pushing him higher and higher until he almost welcomed the inevitable fall, knowing Loki would be there to catch him, but not quite ready for the experience to end.

Tony angled his hips so their next thrusts had the heads of their cocks slipping past each other with a wet sound. Loki's eyes snapped open at the new sensation and his mouth fell slack with a keen that set Tony's nerve endings alight. So Tony did it again, purposely misaligning himself so the next glide of their throbbing lengths was just as brief and teasing.

A hiss and a tightening of his arms were all the warning Tony had before he suddenly found himself on his back, hands gripping Loki's shoulders in surprise then dropping to his sides in surrender. Loki sank his weight down against Tony's chest, pinning him in place, as his hands caught both of Tony's, fingers threading together in yet another promise of _stay._

Tony tested Loki's control with a snap of his hips and earned himself a sharp nip along his throat that he hoped would leave a mark. He would wear it proudly. "Loki..."

Humming, Loki laid open-mouthed kisses down the slope of Tony's neck, which Tony bared without hesitation. The wet caress continued downward, dipping into the hollows of Tony's collarbone and mouthing over his nipples.

It felt like being worshipped, every inch of his chest covered with almost reverent attention; whispers of praise branding his skin, murmurs of thanks dotting his flesh, and vows of devotion hovering above his heart.

 _Beloved_. _Tony. Mine._

Tony cried out when Loki's teeth closed over the tender skin of his flank, a bite that throbbed pleasantly and made him writhe against Loki's grip, their fingers still clasped together as Loki moved lower. They were bound to each other, by fate and by choice, a link neither of them wanted to break.

There was awe in Loki's gaze when he peered up at Tony from his position between Tony's sprawled legs, mouth so close to Tony's cock that Tony could almost feel the moist heat. "May I taste you?"

All of his brain cells were so preoccupied with preserving this moment, this look of utter adoration on Loki's face, that all Tony could manage was a strangled noise and frantic nods.

Green eyes locked with brown ones as Loki bent his head and licked firmly along the vein on the underside of Tony's cock, a delicious pressure all the way up to the tip that was steadily leaking precum. Loki lapped up every drop with barely-there flicks of his tongue before closing his lips over the head of Tony's cock in a quest for more, chasing the taste of Tony with alternating hard and light suction that highlighted the chiseled lines of his cheekbones.

Tony's back arched as he tried his hardest not to fuck up into Loki's mouth though he wanted to feel that wet tightness down to the root. Through the haze of _so good_ and _not enough_ , he felt Loki moving his left hand to his right, gripping both of Tony's wrists with one hand and pinning them just below his belly button. This shift in position made zero sense but Tony wasn't inclined to analyze it further, not when Loki was probing at the slit at the head of Tony's cock with his tongue.

It all made sense when Loki finally swallowed him down, done in conjunction with a finger easing into Tony's hole, slicked by the dribbles of saliva from Loki's ministration. Every slide of Loki's mouth was in tandem with the finger pumping steadily into Tony's body, and Tony found himself spreading wider, planting his feet and parting his thighs shamelessly to give Loki better access. A second finger joined the first as Loki switched up his method, releasing Tony's cock with an obscene sounding pop and laving up Tony's length in a zig-zag pattern.

Tony shuddered when Loki began scissoring his fingers, the stretch a pleasant burn against his rim, and rubbing circles against his perineum with his thumb. He was getting close, so close, _too_ close to the edge that he wanted to leap off of with Loki. "Want you..." He gasped out, body both twisting away from the overwhelming pleasure and reaching for it. "...in me."

Loki's eyes were almost black when he glanced up, pupils dilated until only a thin outline of emerald remained. "Yes." The puff of hot air ghosted over Tony's cock and made it twitch with want. He surged forward, raising Tony's hands, still held in a careful yet secure one-handed grip, and pinning them above his head.

Instinctively, Tony shifted to hook his ankles behind Loki's back, tilting and opening himself up in clear invitation.

Murmuring a spell under his breath, Loki grasped his own stiffed cock and stroked it, once, twice, and in one sudden, smooth, slicked slide, Loki was _there_.

Tony's entire body bowed, head falling back against the pillow as his leg clung to Loki with a desperation that he might have been embarrassed about if he were in any state to consider such things.

With visible restraint, Loki eased out then back in, giving Tony's body time to adjust to the intrusion, to welcome it, to crave it.

Except Tony was already there and wanted more, wanted Loki to fuck into him, pump him full and mark him as _Loki's_. He must have said some, or all, of it out loud because Loki suddenly growled, eyes wide and wild, and changed the rhythm into something faster and harder while still maintaining the same motion of pulling out the flared head of his cock was caught by Tony's rim and pushing back in to the hilt.

At this pace, Tony's body had no time to protest the loss. Every time he wanted to thrust upward to meet Loki, Loki was already there; hard cock filling up all of Tony's empty spaces. 

Tony had always been an active participant in the bedroom and he tilted his hips experimentally until one particular angle had him seeing stars and tightening around Loki with shouts for _more, again, there_.

And Loki gave him everything he asked for, driving long and hard and fast into Tony, and something he hadn't thought to ask: a slicked hand curled around Tony's cock in squeezing strokes.

Every nerve ending sizzled with white hot pleasure and Tony didn't realize he was biting down on his bottom lip until Loki coaxed it free with a kiss then plunging his tongue into Tony's mouth in tandem with every slam of his hips and each slide of his hand.

Tony's orgasm hit him intensely, like jolts of electricity, as his hole clenched around Loki and his cock pulses out streaks of come across his torso.

A moment later, Loki buried himself deep inside of Tony and let out a shaky, drawn-out moan in time with the splashes of heat coating Tony's inner walls before collapsing on top of Tony with his face buried in the curve of Tony's shoulder.

They laid like this, panting against each other's skin and breathing in the intoxicating smell of sex, and basked in the afterglow. The heat between them was still there but it was less urgent now, a sort of warm bliss that made Tony want to melt into the mattress. His eyelids drooped closed and his body felt boneless, pliant and anchored in place by Loki's weight. _Like home._ He was almost asleep when he felt Loki push up onto his elbows to slowly eased himself out of Tony, leaving a trickle of wetness in his wake.

Tony grumbled at the loss and the discomfort, tilting his face in a demand for a kiss as his recompense.

Loki's mouth was gentle against Tony's, as was his hand as it released Tony's wrists and brought them down, one at a time, to rest on Loki's waist, before pulling Tony with him as he rolled them onto their sides.

The change in position had Tony letting out a protesting whine, cool air unpleasant against his backside, where he was still dripping with Loki's seed and slick with whatever magical lube - it was the best guess his drowsy mind could think of - Loki had summoned. "Magic?" He mumbled groggily. "Sex magic?"

A pleased affirmative combined with another whisper of unfamiliar words, which left Tony feeling as though he had just stepped out a shower, were enough to pique Tony's curiosity but not quite enough to make him follow through on his inquires.

Deciding it could wait until the _actual_ hours of morning, Tony drifted off to sleep with the feel of Loki's lips brushing over his forehead.


	4. What happened in the shower in Chapter 59?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A missing scene from [If You Had This Time Again: Chapter 59](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920276/chapters/34618538). (Oral Sex, Shower Sex)
> 
> AKA the shower sex scene. 
> 
> Beta-ed by [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/pseuds/Arboreal).

_Tony moved further into Loki's space, assured of his welcome without a hint of doubt or insecurity. The air between them grew warmer. "Bruce said thirty minutes, right?"_

_"Twenty-six minutes now, Sir." JARVIS corrected with what sounded like an amused sigh._

_"Plenty of time, especially if you do that instant shower spell again." Tony's hand reached up to frame Loki's face, thumb brushing over Loki's bottom lip. "Where did you learn that anyway?"_

_"A necessity after one too many hunting trips that lasted far too long. I much prefer the comfort of bathing with hot water and soaps." Loki nipped at Tony's thumb then soothed the sting with a kiss. "Would you care to join me?"_

_*_

"Do you even have to ask?" Tony swept a hand down the lengths of their bodies, bare and intertwined.

Loki glanced down, drinking in the view of his skin pressed against Tony's, the moonlight paleness of his own in contrast with Tony's sun-kissed hue, and felt the same celestial pull that had brought them into each other orbits. At last, the stars aligned to bring something, _someone_ , good into his life. A gift of gravity that Loki intended to cherish, to bask in Tony's glow and remove all who would eclipse his light.

This protective possessiveness was dangerous, rewriting his instincts until Tony was in every one of his thoughts and each beat of his heart, and Loki knew himself well enough to know that he had fallen much too quickly and the landing would most definitely shatter him. Which was why he must take care, tread lightly, and _ask_. One night with Tony did not guarantee another nor did Loki ever want to take the privilege and intimacy of Tony's body for granted.

"Yes, I do. I want no assumptions or guesswork between us." Green eyes found brown ones, full of intent and heavy with promise. "Tell me what you want with me, Tony."

Tony's pupils were wide and dark with specks of light, night skies Loki wanted to whisper constellations of love into. "I-" Tony took a shuddering breath through his mouth, pink tongue flashing between his teeth that Loki wanted to taste. "I want you in my shower." His voice lowered with a growl. "Where I'm going to _kneel for my god_ _and worship him_."

A blaze of lust burned through Loki's veins at the image Tony painted and he reached out with his magic, enveloping them both securely and teleporting them to the shower.

The water clicked on the moment they appeared in the marbled stall, the spray of pleasantly heated water raining over them both from the ceiling like the warm summer rain of Vanaheim.

Tony blinked up at him with droplets of water collecting in his hair like jewels and clinging to the fans of his eyelashes like tears.

Loki couldn't help but lean in to kiss them away, unable to bear the sight of even an imaginary sadness on his _exclusive liaison_. His lips trailed over the delicate skin underneath Tony's eyes, down the stubbled cheeks, and finally, licking into Tony's mouth with a groan. His cock jumped as the water slicked the glide of their bodies and he chased the delicious friction with a roll of his hips, ripping a gasp from Tony that seemed to echo in the enclosed space.

Wanting to hear the sweet noise again, Loki repeated the same motion, once, twice, until Tony pulled away with a whine of accusation.

"You're distracting me." His glare was dark with desire and a hint of desperation. "I had a plan."

Loki tilted his head, offering Tony his best look of innocence and grinding his cock against Tony's at the same time before taking a step back with his hands raised in surrender. "By all means."

"So generous, so accommodating." Tony drawled then dropped abruptly to his knees, wrapping his lips, shiny from the water and red from Loki's kiss, around the head of Loki's cock.

Despite wanting to thread his hands into Tony's hair, Loki slapped his palms against the walls in an effort to keep his promise of submitting to Tony's ministration. He was glad for it when his knees buckled and he needed the leverage to brace himself as Tony gave the sensitive tip a sharp suck before taking Loki's length in eagerly.

Tony's mouth looked downright sinful stretched around Loki's cock, the intricate facial hair serving as an obscene frame and adding to the effect.

Loki keened as Tony's tongue swept across the underside of his cock, teasing the throbbing vein and testing the weight before easing off completely with the head of Loki's cock pressing against his lips.

Tony gave it a light peck that belied the obscenity of the act. One calloused hand squeezed around the base of Loki's cock with rhythmic pressure while the other fell to Tony's lap, where his own erection stood proud and ready. An alluring sight Loki wished to see clearly, leaning forward slightly to shield Tony from the spray of water and blinking the droplets from his eyes.

It was every bit as lovely and tantalizing as Loki imagined it to be, his cock stiffening further as he watched Tony stroke himself slowly with twist of his wrist in every upward motion.

"Beautiful." Loki murmured, fingers flexing against the cold marble and wishing to be touching Tony instead.

Tony glanced up, brown eyes bright and burning through the steam, and winked. A flash of a smirk was the only warning Loki had before Tony darted his tongue out to swirl around the tip with increasing speed, fully intent on fulfilling his promise of worship.

The sight of _his_ mortal, flushed skin and sleek muscle, in a pose of submission at Loki's feet, was dizzying. Yet Loki knew from the sly glint in Tony's gaze that he was not the one in charge, it was Loki who was at Tony's mercy for a god without believers was no god at all. Tony might be the one on his knees but Loki was the one babbling broken prayers for _more_ and _please_ and _Tony_.

Tony smiled against him, a smug curve topped with a bead of precome. "Your wish is my command." He whispered, every word a vibration that bordered on too much, then sucked Loki's hard length into his mouth again.

It was relentless, feeling the tight ring of Tony's lips up and down his cock, a little deeper and faster each time, closer and closer to the snug circle of his hand.

It was torturous, tasting nothing but clean water when he longed for the sweetness of Tony and wanting nothing more than thrust into that wet heat but keeping still out of sheer force of will.

It was obscene, hearing the muffled moans whenever Tony pulled back all the way before sinking back down to the root.

It was addictive, seeing the spark of arousal in Tony's eyes and the spots of color high on his cheeks and knowing _Loki_ had put them there.

It was astonishing, smelling the scent of Tony's release in the humid air, the realization that Tony had climaxed with Loki down his throat was enough to push him over the edge.

Loki came with a shout, bursts of pleasure thrumming through his body as his lover swallowed down every splash of his release. His hands fell away from their spots on the walls to grasp Tony's shoulders, hauling him up to his feet then trailing down to press his palms against Tony's.

Tony's eyes slid shut, his bruised lips parted with a sigh when Loki chased the flavor of Tony's seed on every one of Tony's talented fingers, drawing them into his mouth one and two and three at a time before letting them fall loose with a pop.

They slumped against the cool marble, trading kisses and savoring the tastes of their own releases on their lover's tongue.

Lips locked, Loki reached for one of the bottles on the shelf, cracking open an eye he hadn't realized that he had closed to check the label before squeezing a dollop into his palms, massaging the gel into a lather then combing it through Tony's hair. Tony returned the favor, blunt fingernails dragging against Loki's scalp. They had to separate to rinse away the shampoo but then reconnected to clean each other with caressing palms, soapy with body wash and smelling faintly of citrus.

Loki pressed his thumbs into Tony's shoulder blades, easing the tension loose and feeling the lines of Tony's back relax. The possessive part of him purred at the fact that he and Tony now shared the same scent.

_Mine._


	5. What happened after Loki gave Tony his other gift in Chapter 70?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of a scene in [If You Had This Time Again: Chapter 70](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920276/chapters/36940341). (Anal Fingering, Rimming, Anal Sex, Top Tony Stark, Bottom Loki)
> 
> Or, here's some Top!Tony smut to make up for me posting two cliffhanger chapters in a row in the main fic. ;) 
> 
> Beta-ed by [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/pseuds/Arboreal).

_The first page held an intricate drawing of the interior of a building. Geometric pillars supported a curved ceiling, heavy chains suspended midair, and thin pipes lined the ground. In the center of it all was a glowing semi-circle of a light so intense that it seemed to burn through the thick parchment._

_Brown eyes lit up with pure wonder._

_"A dwarven forge, powered by the fires of a dying star." Loki murmured, the words thrumming in the air between them. "I would like to show it to you someday-"_

_Tony cut him off with a kiss, overwhelmed with a myriad of emotions that sent his heart fluttering._

*

Loki's gasp of surprise turned into a moan of approval as Tony deepened the kiss from a press of their lips into a tasting of each other.

Tony tried to pull Loki closer and nipped at Loki's bottom lip in frustration when the mage remained stubbornly out of reach, still propped up on his hands and keeping a literal arm's length between them. "Come here." He tightened his legs around Loki's, twisting to get some leverage to flip them over, and felt something slip off of his chest.

The book. On dwarven forges. Loki's Christmas present to him.

A wave of horrified embarrassment flooded him, an apology ready for forgetting the thoughtful gift minutes after receiving it, as his eyes snapped open to meet Loki's amused green ones. "Um." Tony picked up the book with a sheepish smile and setting it down on the nightstand. "Sor-"

Loki's weight was on him at once. "Do not-" A quick bite at Tony's neck. "-apologize for-" A hard suck at that same spot. "-granting me-" A trail of kisses up to Tony's jaw. "-the pleasure-" A lick at the corner of Tony's lips. "-and privilege-" A puff of warm air. "-of your touch." Loki slotted their mouths together with a tilt of his head, igniting the passion that had cooled slightly in Tony's realization.

Tony melted into it, his thoughts hazy from Loki's declaration and his blood buzzing with want.

_Want to feel Loki. Want to make Loki feel as good as Loki made him feel. Want Loki._

With a resolve he didn't think he possessed, Tony broke the kiss and brought his lips to the delicate shell of Loki's ear. "Let me then." He whispered. "Let me show you just how _pleasured_ and _privileged_ I can make you feel." 

Shuddering, Loki nodded. "Yes." 

Tony rolled them over with a burst of Extremis-enhanced strength, aligning their bodies and grinding their erections together - once, twice - before moving down to the foot of the bed. He shed his own clothes in a hurry, heedless of the popping buttons and ripping fabric, but took his time with Loki's, pressing kisses into every inch of skin as it was revealed, flushed with desire and pink from the graze of Tony's stubble.

He worked his way up.

Nibbling at the muscular curves of Loki's calves, tasting the salt gathered in the hollows of Loki's knees, and sucking matching marks onto Loki's inner thighs, which had fallen open in invitation as Tony crawled in between them. He lapped, in stripes and swirls, closer and closer to the V-shaped groove where thigh meet groin, where Loki's cock, hard and weeping, awaited his attention.

For a brief second, Tony considered skipping that part of Loki's body in favor of ratcheting up the pleasure via short delays and temporary denials but decided against it. Maybe another time when teasing and temptation were the goals. Right now, Tony wanted to make Loki feel _pleasured_ and _privileged_.

Leaning in, Tony ran his tongue up from base of the vein on the underside of Loki's leaking length, following that throbbing line to the tip where beads of precome dripped steadily down.

Loki whined, a desperate whimper that sent a jolt of arousal down to Tony's spine, when Tony closed his lips around the flared head and sucked with deep, long pulls that drew more needy noises from Loki's throat as Tony stretched his arms overhead to map out Loki's torso. He swept his palms over the planes of Loki's chest, ran his knuckles down the lines of Loki's flank, and danced his fingers across the definition of Loki's abdomen. Occasionally, he let his nails scrape teasingly in his exploration and reveled in the delicious way Loki's muscles flexed in response.

Tony flicked his tongue against the sensitive slit at the tip of Loki's cock, chasing the pure taste of Loki to its source. Slowly and steadily, he lowered his head, taking Loki's length inch by inch with rhythmic suction all the way down. Then back up. And down again.

Above him, Loki was a wreck of praises and pleas as he writhed under Tony's ministrations but always with enough care and concentration to not buck into Tony's mouth like he clearly wanted if his words were any indication.

"...wrapped around me- Ah, yes, your talented tongue. So good, so perfect. My Tony. My beautiful mortal, hot and tight and mine..."

Tony moaned, rutting against the mattress for relief.

"...taking me so well, so deep into you- More, oh please, Tony, more. Everything I have is yours..."

With his eyes locked with Loki's, whose pupils were blow wide with just a sliver of green around them, Tony traced a circle around the dry puckered rim of Loki's hole in a silent request.

Loki pushed himself up onto his elbows, raking his eyes over Tony with blatant want as he muttered a spell under his breath.

Tony's finger slid into the molten heat of Loki's body, up to the first knuckle, as slick suddenly - magically - coated his hand.

"More." Loki demanded, breathless and wanton, as he collapsed back on the bed. "Want you to take me apart then put me back together-"

Tony did not need to be told twice, swallowing Loki down while working his finger in and out, the tight ring of muscle loosening as he rubbed and rotated his finger.

Loki's breath hitched with every thrust and tug and splayed his legs wider, knees bent and feet planted on the bed, in a display of utter debauchery.

With his thumb massaging Loki's perineum, Tony added a second finger. Loki's cock fell from his lips with an obscene pop when Tony began scissoring them, the need to see how Loki was stretched open for him too overwhelming to deny. His mouth, still tingling with salty sweetness of Loki's precome, watered at the sight of Loki's fluttering hole, pink and wet, and he couldn't help but dart in to find out how Loki tasted everywhere.

Loki keened, toes curling into the sheets and hips canting forward. "Tony! I-"

Whatever Loki was going to say was lost in a loud groan when Tony wiggled his tongue into Loki alongside the two fingers twisting to find Loki's prostate.

"Left...more..." Loki rocked with him, panting out directions to help Tony locate the bundle of nerves, and Tony hummed in appreciation at the guidance - they really were partners in all senses of the word and working together in every way - then in amusement when Loki trembled from the vibration. "Yes!" Loki's back bowed in a sudden arc that dislodged Tony's mouth.

Tony settled for sucking a mark onto Loki's inner thigh, where the pulse point was jumping against his tongue, and kept the firm pressure on the sensitive spot that was driving Loki wild. He ignored the near painful throbbing of his own erection as it screamed to be buried in Loki's slicked channel, all clinging heat and molten softness, in favor of working in a third finger.

It was a snug fit but Loki was warm and welcoming, loosening up with each pump of Tony's fingers, dipping in and out, tugging and teasing, spreading and spearing. All the while nuzzling at the juncture of Loki's hips until the god was quivering.

"...want you in me. Take me-" Loki looked at him with a tenderness that seemed almost out of place with his sharp inhales and harsh exhales. "Ah, you have me, all of me- Yes! Please, please Tony... _fuck me_."

At those two words, Tony's fraying control snapped. He withdrew his fingers, dropping an apologetic kiss in Loki's bellybutton when the god hissed at the loss of them, and scrambled up on the bed. His hand, still coated with the lube Loki had summoned, closed around his cock, feeling it jump against his palm as he stroked it, once, twice, before lining himself up against the entrance to Loki's body, slippery and open and hot, and sinking in to the hilt in one smooth, surprising slide.

"Loki." Tony gasped. "Loki." There were so many things he wanted to say, but all of his thoughts were taken up by _Loki_ and he could only repeat his lover's name in an increasingly desperate tone that matched the frantic pace of his thrusts. "Loki." In. "Loki." Out. "Loki."

Tony gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his orgasm even as he felt the telltale tingle in his belly. Loki felt incredible, squeezing around him every time he pulled back and opening right up when he pushed in.

Like Loki couldn't bear for Tony to go.

Loki's legs wrapped Tony's waist, heels digging into Tony's back to bring Tony closer and deeper.

Like Tony would always have a place to call home.

Tony reached for Loki's length, stroking it in an unsteady rhythm as he drove into Loki.

They pursued each other's pleasure instead of chasing their own and found it together.

Choking out Tony's name in a broken whisper, Loki's seeds spilled and coated Tony's fist as his insides squeezed and spasmed, bringing Tony over the edge as well.

For a few minutes, they basked in the afterglow, all tangled limbs and cooling sweat and sated exhaustion. Until the refractory period kicked in and Tony's softening cock began to slip out with the stickiness of his release.

The familiar feel of Loki's cleansing spell eased the discomfort and Tony rolled off of Loki with a grunt. "Me too." He mumbled, remembering what he wanted to say earlier. "Um, I mean." He tried again. "You too."

Loki hummed inquiringly, turning his head to draw Tony into a kiss.

Tony tried to keep it shallow given where his mouth had been but Loki was undeterred, licking into Tony with a contented sigh that tasted suspiciously minty. Another perk of liaising exclusively with a mage, it seemed. The unexpected flavor stirred his drowsy thoughts into some semblance of lucidity. "I mean." He cleared his throat. "You have all of me too."

"Tony, my Tony." Loki's voice was soft, a caress against Tony's cheek, and heavy with sentiment.

"Yours." Tucking his head under Loki's chin, Tony drifted off to sleep dreaming off a shared future with lazy mornings at the tower and starry nights under unfamiliar skies.

**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
